Art Class
by Graveygraves
Summary: Penelope has a project to do for her art clas exhibition and needs a little help from her friend. Prompt from 'I Love You, Tommy Brown'. Dedicated to Klcm and Naidoo for their ever inspiring photos! As always views appreciated.


**Art Class**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas.**

**This was a little idea I had after the episode 'I Love You, Tommy Brown' (S7, Ep 17) - as for the photo ideas blame Klcm and Naidoo's photos on Facebook for those ideas.**

**. . .**

**Prompt**

**Garcia:** Derek Morgan, this is the 67th message I have left you and if you do not call me back I will have no choice but to show everyone that nude photo of you from art class, and not the good one, either.

. . .

Garcia sauntered into his office, placing a huge home baked double chocolate muffin on his desk before she spoke to him.

"A muffin for my muffin," she smiled before perching herself next to it on the corner of his ever tidy desk.

Derek stopped what he was doing, placed his pen down and examined the delicious looking morsel, before looking up at Pen; "Home baked?" he asked, with a rise of his dark eyebrows.

Pen nodded, enthusiastically, proud that he had noticed her efforts; "Of course My Love, only the best for my Stud Muffin." She added a wiggle of her eyebrows and a seductive pout to boot.

"Okay spill," he said as he leant back in his office chair, arms behind his head, "Just what are you after Miss Thing?"

"Moi!" Pen answered in mock horror, her hands on her chest, "How could you think such a thing?"

"Cause I only gets home baked goods on Birthdays and Holidays, which today is neither, or when you want my help with something." Derek loved watching her squirm as he knew he had hit the nail on the head, so he continued to tease, "So what is it this time? Is Esther playing up again? Not another blocked sink? Or is this just an excuse to get me in your shower again? Is it still dripping?"

Pen blushed crimson as the memory of a dripping wet Morgan came flooding back. Suddenly she thought what she was about to request wasn't such a good idea, as she remembered her response to him in just a towel.

"Baby Girl," he purred, inching closer to her, his dark eyes looking up at hers as he rested his hands on her lap, "What . . . can . . . I . . . do . . .for . . .you." He tapped her lightly on the end of her nose as he finished speaking.

Pen swallowed, hard; "Well you know I've been taking this Art Class." She stood, suddenly needing her space.

Derek nodded, settling back in his seat once more, after taking a bite of the oversized muffin – _so good._

"Well, our teacher has organised an exhibition in the local library. Nothing startling, all very low key and we each have to produce a piece of work specifically for it." Pen started to get a little flustered, she swore the heating was too high in this place, as she paced back and forth across his office, "And she has suggested that I do a portrait, more specifically a nude portrait. Apparently I have a very good eye for that sort of thing."

Derek stuffed the remains of the muffin in his mouth in a vain attempt to stop a chortle of laughter escaping, and some inappropriate comment, as he started to put two and two together. Mouthful finished, and more composed, her asked; "How can I help? Let me guess Kevin doesn't want to go to the exhibition and you would like me to accompany you?"

"Urm," Pen began nervously, suddenly rooted to the spot directly in front of him, "Not exactly, though that will probably be the case too. I haven't actually done my piece yet."

Derek played a confused look; enjoying teasing her and making her blush as she explained just what she was after, even though he had a good idea, "Then what?"

"I need a model," she gulped, "specifically a nude model, for my photographs. I have an idea of the finished piece; it would be a multisensory collage, all very tasteful. But I need a volunteer."

"And you think one of your delicious chocolate muffin is enough to bribe me to get naked for you?" he added with a cheesy smile.

"I can make more chocolate muffins, I just didn't want to ruin your six-pack before I have captured it in all their glory," Pen answered, with a little more confidence now she realised her friend was playing her, "Please," she pouted, scooting round the desk and dropping onto his lap.

Derek gave her his widest, sexiest smile as his wrapped his arms around her, "Babe you didn't need the muffin to get me naked, you only ever had to ask nicely."

. . .

Pen had everything she needed. Or at least she thought she did, and was just about to start checking all over again when the door bell rang. He was actually here.

With each day that passed since she had asked Derek to pose for her art project Pen had regretted it. _Hell, why couldn't she just draw a vase of flowers, after all it worked for Van Gough surely it could work for her_ she thought as she made her way to the door.

Buzzing Derek up on her intercom, Pen drew a deep breath; this was it – no going back now. Closing her eyes she opened the door and waited of her Adonis to make his way up.

"Hi," he smiled as he stepped right passed her into her apartment. Sniffing the sweet air his smiled widened, "You kept your promise, I smell baking."

Pen nodded silently, suddenly feeling awkward and that was before any clothes were removed.

"You okay?" Derek paused, looking Pen up and down and sensing something was wrong, "Is Kevin causing you problems over this, coz I can go, don't want to cause a fallout."

"Kevin's fine," she smiled weakly, knowing fine wasn't maybe the truest description of her boyfriend's reaction to what her and Derek were going to be doing this afternoon. Telling your long term boyfriend that you best male friend, with a body to die for, was going to be naked in your apartment all in the name of art did sound a little lame.

"As long as you are sure, where do you want me?" Derek asked as he confidently pulled of his crisp white t-shirt to reveal his rippled abdomen.

Pen gulped – _if she couldn't handle him now with just his top off, how was she going to focus on him through a lens._ Biting her bottom lip, she quickly spun away as he kicked his shoes off and begun to tackle his belt buckle. "You can keep your jeans on I was thinking mainly torso shots."

"Aw Baby, now where's the fun in that. Besides, too late they are already off," the smile was evident in his tone.

She could hear him make the belt buckle jingle as he waved them teasingly, looking over her shoulder her eyes widened as she took in the sight of Derek Morgan clad only in tight black jockey shorts, standing in the middle of her lounge - near enough every inch of his delicious body on show.

"That will also be just fine," she added her voice weak, as her eyes swept up and down his body again.

"So what now?" he laughed, more than aware of the affect he was having, dropping the jeans onto her couch, alongside his t-shirt.

Pen waved towards a plain white sheet hanging in the doorway to her bedroom; "I thought we could start with some of you standing up over there," she closed her eyes, trying to regain some composure and professionalism to the situation.

Derek walked over to the door way and stood waiting further instructions as Pen busied herself dropping blinds down and adjusting light levels. As she focused on these she begun to relax and talk more freely; "I am going to shoot in black and white, then it becomes more about the shadows and the shapes then the actual physical body. Also I'm not taking whole body shots but focusing on various parts of your body."

"Bet you will," Derek quipped, suddenly hit by a hint of nervousness in such an unusual situation.

Pen tutted, shooting him a glare, "Silly Boy, I told you this is all very tasteful. As I was saying I will focus on certain areas, chances are your full face won't be in any of the shots, so you won't have to worry about getting that silly grin off of it."

Derek had to laugh at her now businesslike manner, it helped him relax again.

"Right, so if you could just lean back against the frame," Pen ordered.

Derek did as he was told and leaned his back against the frame, folding his arms across his firm chest as he had no idea what else to do with them.

"Not what I was thinking, but nice none the less, gives great definition to your arm muscles" Pen picked up her camera and started clicking, "Sorry I forgot to ask is it warm enough for you in here? I put the heating on just to be on the safe side."

"Trust me it is plenty hot enough," he muttered, closing his eyes, so not to look at what Pen was doing. The thought of her looking at him in such detail suddenly took on a whole new meaning to him and was not something he wanted to think about.

"Well if you want me to adjust it just say, after all you need to be comfortable if I am going to get good shots. And talking of adjusting, can you put your hands behind you back, yeah like that. Shows those abs off really well," Pen grinned, getting into the flow of her project, as she closed into his neck, practically feeling the pulse.

Derek begun to relax fully, she just had that effect on him, unlike anyone else.

"How about you turn round now, I should be able to get a great one or two of your back, oh and your tattoo will look great in black and white." Pen spoke from behind the lens as he faced away, trying to capture the dark markings on his skin, "Put one arm up onto the door frame. Great"

Derek let his head rest against the wall, looking away from her he close his eyes once more, as he heard her click.

"You know what," Pen bit her lip as she spoke, looking at her camera and the last photo she had taken, not Derek, "I could get some great shots with your . . . urm . . . pants off."

Derek opened his eyes and looked over his raised shoulder at her, one eyebrow raised; "You sure, Sweet Cheeks."

"Mmm," she nodded a fixed smile on her face as she confirmed her wish.

"Fine," he added, before removing the final item, still facing away from her to save any embarrassment.

In her nervousness the camera went off; "Ooops," she called, "Don't worry I'll discard that one later, the advantages of digital photography, we can rid of any you don't like."

Pen set about adjusting her lens and capturing a few more shots; "Talking of sweet cheeks" she muttered under breath as she got the curve at the base of his spine, before she threw a multicoloured towels his way.

"Bed next," she said breezily, skipping past him into her bedroom with her camera as he covered himself up.

Derek followed her, past the white sheet doorway and watched as she lit multiple jewel coloured candles around her rich purple bed. Additional cushions and throws were there, all plumped up and very inviting.

"Make yourself comfy," she said airily as she took a few photos of groups of candles, then some of the pillows bundled together, all very arty stuff.

Derek lay cautiously onto her bed, lowering himself into its softness; "towel on or off?"

"Off, don't want to risk seeing that old thing poking out, but feel free to arrange the sheets, if not I will. Don't want anything else poking out if you catch my drift." Pen had now fully regained her confidence and her sass was back.

Derek flipped over onto his front and looked up at her, grinning, unable to resist the urge to tease; "Now, care to explain what you mean?"

Pen quickly snapped a photo, that wasn't for the exhibition; that was for her. The expression on his face at that point captured so much about their friendship. The way he looked at her when they were flirting harmlessly. It said so much, much more then the words they ever managed to utter.

"Come on you, time to get serious, on your back, relax and let me do the hard work," Pen continued, giving his shoulder a shove to get him to roll over.

"I always knew you would be forceful in bed," Derek added with a smile, though he did grab the sheet as he rolled just to be on the safe side.

Pen tutted, as she busied herself arranging things around Derek, ready for the last of the photos. Just enough covered to keep it descent, but enough on show to make it interesting.

. . .

As Derek walked back into the lounge, fully clothed again, he saw Pen curled up on the couch - Chocolate Brownies on the coffee table. She was flicking through the photos on her laptop. She had already downloaded them. He grimaced as one came up; "Please tell me that is not to be included."

Pen giggled, it was the one she had taken by mistake as he had been striping off the last of his clothes and she had every intention of deleting.

"Don't worry Hunny, that's just for my viewing – I won't share, though . . ." she pulled a face before smiling up at him, "It could make a good blackmail shot!"

"Don't you dare," he said sternly as he sat down beside her, to look through the rest with her. Derek was really impressed. The photos were nothing like he imagined. The teacher was right she really did have an eye for these things. Everything was so discreet and the lighting had cast amazing shadows into the pictures.

"You like?" Pen asked nervously, her large eyes watching for his reaction.

"Yes," he answered honestly, "God forbid you should ever leave the BAU, but you could really take this stuff seriously. I'm impressed."

"Really?" Pen asked, a little surprised by his answer.

Derek nodded sincerely; "Can't wait to see what you do with these. Do I get a preview before the exhibition?"

"Of course, I wouldn't show it unless I knew you were one hundred percent happy with it," Pen answered.

"Baby, I trust you. It will be wonderful."


End file.
